


in the moonlight, at midnight

by scftangcls



Series: short & sweet [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: ALTERNATE UNIVERSE I GUESS, Boys In Love, Friends to Lovers, Hyunjin is whipped, M/M, but it's soft so i still hope you like it, chan and changbin arent even mentioned, dancer hyunjin, eboy jisung, i dont even ship hyunsung that much i just wanted to write this, i still don't know how to tag, im just soft, okay im done, only 3racha as a whole is, photographer hyunjin, please comment, producer jisung, so is jisung, thank you okay bye, the group is mentioned but not as they are, this is short i wrote it on my phone oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 01:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20073865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scftangcls/pseuds/scftangcls
Summary: hyunjin hates tuesdays. this tuesday is one of the worst—he's traveled for half an hour in the rain on a skateboard, and he still has fifteen minutes before he reaches his house.orhyunjin falls in love with the boy of midnight, and it's all he could ever wish for.





	in the moonlight, at midnight

**Author's Note:**

> hey this title uh kind of sucks but i like this a lot so it's okay teehee. pls comment n stuff<3

hyunjin falls in love with the boy of midnight.

he first meets him on a tuesday in an alleyway. 

hyunjin hates tuesdays. this tuesday is one of the worst—he's traveled for half an hour in the rain on a skateboard, and he still has fifteen minutes before he reaches his house.

he spots the boy when he ducks into the secluded alley and under the back porch of some shop on the main drag. his hair has fallen into his eyes, and he wipes away the wet strands as he becomes aware of his surroundings. under the darkened sky and the approaching shadow of the moon, his eyes are drawn to the words being spray painted onto the wall about five meters away from where he's standing.

** _rhymin' like it's poetry_ **

hyunjin recognizes them as lyrics to 'when i grow up' by the rapper nf. his curiosity heightens while his eyes drift to the owner of the graffiti.

a boy in a nf sweatshirt way too big for his frame is gripping the can so tightly hyunjin wonders if he can still feel his fingers. though, seeing the look of determination on the boy's face, hyunjin doubts he would care even if he couldn't. a red headband is keeping the boy's fading blue hair out of his face. hyunjin notices a pair of glasses similar to his own a little too far down the bridge of the boy's nose to actually help his eyesight. he figures it's due to the rain clouding the lenses or droplets finding their way onto the frames—he decides he's lucky that today, he wore contacts.

hyunjin isn't sure what compels him spend an extra five minutes in the rain just to introduce himself to the boy, but he's glad he does. 

twenty minutes later, he reaches home with three new discoveries: a stunning name, a phone number, and a crush on the boy of midnight.

the two aren't complete opposites, hyunjin realizes after they stay up all night texting.

he's learned more about the boy—han jisung—in the span of time that they've known each other. han jisung is a producer and a rapper who goes by the name of j.one on soundcloud. he's an eboy with a soft heart and he just wants to spread love.

hyunjin, in turn, has told jisung about himself. he's a dancer and a skater with a secret passion for photography. he finds beauty in the simple things in life, and he falls in love too easily.

as dawn approaches, hyunjin finally shuts off his phone and decides to rest. his new favorite song plays in his ears, and he smiles into his pillow.

** _i see._ **

over the next year, the boys become closer. they discover they attend the same school, and their lunches are spent in the dark room. hyunjin's walls become littered with photos of the two.

there's a photo of jisung at his computer with a new song displayed on the screen. there's one of him trying to balance on hyunjin's skateboard, taken seconds before he fell and scraped his wrist. there's more, too—hyunjin's favorite picture lies upon his nightstand. it's reminiscent of the night they met, with a few differences.

  1. they're at a bridge. the night they met, it was an alleyway.
  2. now, jisung's not the only one with a can of spray paint. hyunjin has one too, and he's spray painting his favorite lyric of jisung's on the side of the bridge.
  3. jisung is smiling. jisung is smiling, and it it's the most beautiful smile hyunjin has ever seen. hyunjin's camera is in reach, and he snaps the picture in the moment.
  4. on that night, hyunjin returns home with three things. a newfound appreciation for expressing feelings in art, warm hands and flushed cheeks, and _more _than a slight crush on the boy of midnight

somewhere along the line, hyunjin teaches jisung the art of dancing. they spend hours on end in the dance studio, which, coincidentally, is connected to a producing studio. jisung teaches hyunjin to express his emotions through the art of music.

jisung's fan base grows. eventually, he joins with two others and forms a group called 3racha.

hyunjin's photography gets recognized. he becomes a photographer for models. within a few months, another photographer tells him he's too pretty to be behind a camera. he's reluctant at first, but with jisung's support and a promise that he will still be a photographer, he agrees to try modeling. he doesn't model for long, but it helps him gain more recognition—soon enough, his dancing is the talk of the news, and every model in the nation is trying to get in contact with him.

jisung and hyunjin never separate. when they graduate from university, they move into an apartment together. with their professions, the arrangement works out perfectly. their nights consist of bad rom coms and marvel films, and more often than not, they fall asleep cuddling on the sofa. on the nights they sleep in their own beds, they're up talking until 3am. they discuss their plans for the future, and they confess that they don't ever want to leave each other. 

after that night, their dynamic changes.

everything becomes more intimate.

when they hold hands, jisung rubs his thumb over the back of hyunjin's face. blush covers hyunjin's cheeks, and he hides his face into the crook of jisung's neck. his heart nearly stops when he feels a soft kiss being pressed against the side of his face. his face heats up, and jisung laughs. hyunjin finds it beautiful, like always.

the next time hyunjin feels jisung's lips is against his own. it happens simply, really—it's new year's eve, and they're having a night in.

they're in matching green and red plaid pj pants that their friends got them as a christmas gag gift. jisung is in his oversized nf sweatshirt, hyunjin's favorite sweatshirt on him. jisung hasn't grown since their last year of high school, so it still fits him the way it did five years ago. hyunjin is wearing his own favorite sweatshirt, a j.one hoodie jisung gifted him right before the formation of 3racha. it's oversized as well, and they're more than comfortable on this evening.

the movie the two are watching finishes, and the clock reads 11:59. they're on the couch sitting criss cross applesauce, and they move to face each other. they're sleepy, but when hyunjin begins to speak, the two become wide awake.

"it's a minute to midnight."

jisung nods, confused. "yeah?"

hyunjin continues. "jisung. it's a minute to midnight and i'm in love with you."

jisung looks down, taking hyunjin's hands in his. "i know, hyunjin. and i'm in love with you, too."

"jisung, look up," hyunjin breathes.

jisung raises his head and meets hyunjin's eyes.

the clock strikes midnight.

hyunjin leans forward and jisung closes the gap. soft lips move against each other and they both smile into the kiss. their breathing is uneven when they pull apart. it comes out in shaky, nervous breaths, but they don't care. this concept—their closeness, that is—is new to them. they rest their foreheads on each other's shoulders and the moonlight illuminates them.

to anyone looking in, they are nothing but silhouettes of midnight. but a new year has arrived. for now, they are just two boys in love.

**Author's Note:**

> and years later, hyunjin describes their story as nothing but extraordinary. every minute of his life with jisung, he says, has been a blessing.
> 
> it's all he could have ever wished for.
> 
> (it's more, too.)


End file.
